


This Ain't A Party, Get Off The Dance Floor

by PuppyPoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, kind of, there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPoison/pseuds/PuppyPoison
Summary: While Gladio and Ignis sleep unaware at the motel, Prompto convinces Noctis to don a disguise and go out to a dance club with him one night. Noctis hates dancing, but when it’s so dark, so loud, and no one knows or cares who you are…Prompto plans on showing Noctis a new way to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slutty Prompto gives me the strength to live another day, I'm just sayin'.

"I don't like this."  
"Come on. Nobody knows who you are."  
"They might, though.”  
“Come on, Noct. Everyone thinks you’re dead, and even if they don’t, you’re wearing a disguise. You won’t get recognized. It’ll be fine, I promise.”  
“I still don’t like it…”  
“It’ll be fine. Trust me, no one at this club cares about anything, or anyone. I mean…” Prompto put his hand against the side of his mouth, pretending to tell a secret. “Everyone here is kinda blasted, if you get my drift.”  
Noctis sighed, bunching his hands up in the armpits of the borrowed jacket. Of all the places Prompto could've dragged him to, it had to be the sleaziest dance club in the area. He wasn’t sure of the exact map location, but he didn't really care, either. He didn't pay attention to maps, he just followed Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, or whoever else was babysitting him at the time and kept a tight grip on his weapon at all times. Prompto had reassured him a dozen times that it was safe, that he had been here before the last time they were in this town. Noctis wondered just how many places Prompto had snuck out to while the rest of them were sleeping.   
But no, tonight Prompto had insisted on getting him out of the motel, too. He said it wasn't that long of a drive, that they could park far and walk over, and that no one would be the wiser for who they were. When Noctis tried to protest about taking the Regalia, Prompto just laughed and jingled a foreign set of keys in front of his face. Prompto was stealing cars now? Just how much did he get up to when no one was looking? Prompto had at least been right about no one recognizing them, though. Not here, not with different clothes and makeup smeared onto their faces, not in a place where everyone had eyes too clouded by chemical fog to notice anything different around them. Prompto, he fit perfectly into this scene. The clothes he had picked up stuck on him easily, and he wasn't even sweating when he came back to Noctis holding a chipped glass with a mysterious liquid sloshing over the brim.  
"The hell is this?" Noctis half hollered into Prompto's ear, his partner in crime’s face flashing different colors in the hall lights. Prompto said something back, but Noctis couldn't hear him through the pounding stereo. "What?"  
"I said, it's their house specialty!!”  
"We can get alcohol at the motel, you know! Ignis has a shit load of cooking wine!“  
"Yeah, but we're paying for atmosphere, remember?"  
“This is crazy, Prompto!” Noctis hissed as he tilted the drink up to his face, sniffing it before taking a tentative sip. It burned his throat and tasted like hot acid. ”No. I'm not doing this." Noctis said, swallowing fast and shoving the drink back at Prompto. "It's too fucking risky. We should leave.”  
"It's not. It's fine, really." Prompto said, sliding his finger up the glass and licking the spilled beads of alcohol off of it. He sucked on it too long. Noctis noticed.  
"Stop."  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop...pulling that, that sexy shit. I'm not doing it."  
"Gonna do whatever I want."  
"No you aren't." Noctis snarled. He was sweating through the stupid t-shirt, staining the faded logo dark. It wasn't noticeable in the light, but he was getting far too sticky and far too hot. The jacket was heavier on him than what he was used to, and the black leather weighing down on him was the last thing he needed. His arms felt trapped. At least he had kept his own pants, though. They weren’t his usual pair, but at least the dark denim was something he’d worn before rather than dug out of the consignment bin in the diner parking lot. Prompto was wearing his usual pants, as Noctis recognized by a hole in the thigh. One Prompto had ripped in after he fell down, trying to escape a raging beast. He shivered at the memory. That moment had been too dangerous to deal with, and the one he was in right now wasn’t much different.    
“Maybe I’ll do it to someone else if you don't want it,” Prompto teased as he looked around the club at the other patrons.  
"No you won't!" Noctis snapped, knocking the drink out of Prompto's hands. It fell to the ground and spilled all over the floor, the alcohol joining countless other stains and puddles. The drink clattered on the concrete floor, unharmed. Plastic. Of course.  
“Noct, just come here." Prompto slunk closer to Noctis, putting his hands on Noctis's hot, damp chest. He had left his gloves at home, and his hands were small and warm. "I told you, no one's gonna know."  
"We look…Prompto, people know who we are. They know who I am.”  
“Do you really think people in here keep up with the news? Wouldn't take you out if I wasn't sure we were safe." Prompto leaned up a little, kissing Noctis at the collarbone. He paused there, breathing heavily on Noctis's neck. Noctis felt himself switch to a shiver again. "You trust me, right?"  
"I guess." Noctis said, halting and uptight. Prompto was slinking his arms around him, those bony fingers sliding themselves over ribs and fuck however heavy this jacket might be, Noctis could feel all of those touches.  
"You wanna dance with me?"  
"No. That’s…way too gay.”  
Prompto laughed at that one, and Noctis blushed, embarrassed. Maybe they had been hooking up for a while now, but Noctis still felt like some things were just…too gay.  
"Wanna watch the band, then?”  
"No. Bands tour. They'll know us."  
"Dancing isn't that gay, yknow.”  
"It's really fucking gay. I'm not doing it."  
"I'll do it for you." Prompto suggested, knocking his hips into Noctis's to illustrate what he meant.  
"Don't."  
"I'll show you just how gay I can get."  
"Jesus christ, P-uh...no, just...we're in a corner. It's not even the fuckin' dance floor." Noctis blushed even more, eyes glancing at all the people who were bumping and grinding to the next level on said dance floor.  
"You wanna go out there, then?"  
"Hell no."  
"Then what do you wanna do?"  
"I....I dunno. I wanna..." Noctis looked around, desperate as Prompto turned his attention to slip fingers inside the very edge of Noctis's jeans. "Wanna sit down." he said, as a chair caught his attention.  
"Fine. We'll sit."  
It was nearby, and Noctis slammed himself down fast in it. It was dirty, crusty as his fingers clenched the armrests, and of course Prompto had to sit in his lap. Like he was some sort of sexy Santa Claus.  
"Get off, Prompto! What are you doing?"  
"Sitting." Prompto said, pushing himself up a bit so he could turn to straddle his prince.  
"Are you fucking bats?"  
"No, but I'm gonna be fuckin' you if you let me,” Prompto said with a devilish smile.  
"Jesus christ. Really?”  
"What?"  
"We're in public, Prompto.”  
"Yeah, okay. Look Noct, in case you haven't taken a look around--" Prompto gestured with one hand, leaning in to bite Noctis's neck with the other, "this is absolutely the area of the public in which the fucking happens." Noctis leaned himself farther back in the chair, his gaze following where Prompto had moved his hands to see several other chairs, sofas, and even some floor space filled with couples who were twice as busy as they are. Of course, those couples likely weren't royalty and keeping up a relationship (not to mention the fact that they were alive) on the lowest down-low available.  
"This why you took me to the back of the--back of the room?" Noctis asked as Prompto kept him pinned down, sucking hard at a spot on his neck. "So you could...could fuck me in public?"  
"What's wrong with wanting to show you off?" Prompto said after licking a long line up to Noctis's ear, biting at that, too.  
"Everything."  
"Fuck me."  
"No."  
"You want to, though."  
“I—that’s—”  
"Feels like a yes." Noctis gasped as Prompto grabbed at his hard-on, stroking those fucking fingers at it through his jeans before sliding his ass down to grind at it instead. Maybe that was why Prompto had insisted they wear their own jeans, instead of anything else. He wanted something familiar to get cum stains on.  
"You're....fuck."  
"Wh'sat? Change your mind?" Prompto grinned at him, shoving his hands up Noctis's shirt. "Can feel your heartbeat, yknow. You're fuckin' fast."  
"Let's....shit."  
"What?"  
"Let's make this fast." Noctis grumbled before grabbing at Prompto's hips to pull him down harder on him, scrabbling his hands up Prompto's stupid, flimsy shirt (borrowed) to claw at his back. His nails scratched the skin open a bit, he could feel it, and he heard Prompto moan in his ear. Loud. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, if anyone was watching or hearing, but Prompto had been right. No one cared back here, back in the dark.  
"Fast is good. Fast is fuckin' dandy." Prompto said before grabbing Noctis's face hard by the cheeks, pushing his tongue in immediately. Noctis always grimaced a bit at first, at the sour taste and at the plaque he could feel whenever his tongue bumped against Prompto's teeth, but he supposed he wasn't any better. Being on the road had made them dirty, in more ways than one. He reached up to tug at Prompto's hair, yanking his head back to run his teeth sharp and slow down his neck. He could see Prompto's face widen in a smile, that smile he'd get before they were about to fuck. Blissful, ecstatic, deluded. He'd only ever seen it in moments like this.  
"Can't fuck you like this." Noctis breathed as he hooked two fingers into the front of Prompto's jeans, ring finger and pinkie barely grazing over the bulge that was straining out there.  
"Jerk me off. I'll suck you in a sec." Prompto groaned, trying to buck into Noctis's hand and matching hard on at the same time.  
"Don't wanna do that. I wanna fuck you."  
"Thought you didn't."  
"Changed my mind,” Noctis panted, taking a hand off of Prompto to rummage around in one of his pockets.  
"What are you doing?" Prompto managed in between desperate dry humping. "C'mon, just...." Prompto tried to scrabble for his jeans, making the effort to unbutton them, but Noctis slapped him away. Even in the crummy lights, Prompto was able to notice the reflection of what was in Noctis's hand. A knife.  
"What the--" he attempted, cut off as Noctis squeezed hard at his ass with one hand. He froze for a second as he felt the tip of the knife press to the seat of his jeans, but with a rip and a breeze it was gone, back in Noctis's pocket. He grinned up at Prompto as he tugged apart on the hole, ripping it wider on the seam he had just cut open.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Prompto hissed. "These are my best jeans!"  
"Just made 'em better." Noctis unzipped his own, unripped pants, pulling himself out and dragging Prompto into position.  
"Jesus christ, one sec." Prompto snapped, shoving his fingers into his mouth fast, soaking them with spit before leaning over Noctis as he shoved them into his ass. Noctis's dick twitched as he heard Prompto moan once, twice, three times, louder with each finger he put in.  
"Alright, shit, that's enough." Noctis yanked away Prompto's hand, ignoring his friend’s whimper of protest as he lined himself up. "Down boy. Come on." Prompto bit his lip and complied. Noctis saw him wince slightly, but he bucked up hard into him. He didn't care, he was too horny to hold back. It was Prompto's fault for being so tight in the first place. Noctis was still working on solving that problem. He slammed his hips up hard, almost knocking Prompto off of him. His greasy blonde hair bounced on his head, and Prompto had to grab onto the back of the chair for support.  
"Jesus fuckin' christ." he panted, grinding his hips down once the initial pain faded, moaning long and loud. They never would've been able to get away with that at a campsite or motel, not with Gladio and Ignis always around. But here, the music was so loud that Noctis wouldn't have even heard it if Prompto wasn't right against his hear.  
"Good?" Noctis asked, grabbing Prompto's hips and yanking him down hard, making the other man do most of the actual work. It was fucking fantastic. Noctis could literally just sit back and relax.  
"Fuckin' swell." Prompto used the chair back as a brace, a going off point as he worked himself up and down on Noctis. He looked around, almost wishing that someone was watching, but again, no one noticed. It was better objectively, sure, part of him wanted to put on a show. He was putting on more than enough of a show for Noctis though, with his hair getting wetter with sweat, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
"So fuckin' good." Noctis breathed, finally noticing enough of Prompto (the part that his cock wasn't sliding hot and wet, in and out of) to figure out he ought to open the front of his jeans. He hadn't succeeded in ripping those up, but zippers still functioned fine as he took out Prompto's cock, grabbing hold of it and jerking it fast.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Prompto sputtered as he moved himself faster on Noctis. Noctis sped up too, and he came seconds after Prompto's ass clenched around him and that sweaty shirt he had on turned sticky with cum, too. Prompto flopped on top of him, pressing his spunk between them as a rivulet of Noctis's trickled out of his ass. He pushed on Noctis's cock more, three halfhearted thrusts as he dealt with the last wave of orgasm.  
"So fuckin' good." Noctis muttered as he kissed him, feeling Prompto tug in a sharp breath as he eased him off of his dick, tucking himself away before giving Prompto's ass a pat.  
"You ruined my fuckin' pants." Prompto grumbled as he zipped himself back up, trying to somehow close the wide gap of fabric that had ripped open to leave his ass very much on display.  
"You'll deal with it." Noctis shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it at Prompto. "Cover your ass with that."  
"How am I supposed to dance with a jacket around my waist?"  
"We're not dancing."  
"Maybe I'll convince you." Prompto smiled, trailing his fingers up Noctis's chest before leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder. "Or maybe next time."  
"Fat chance. Now come on, we…look, this was…it was good, okay, but we have to go home now. Alright? It’s getting too late.”  
"I guess." Prompto sighed. "You're gonna have to carry me, though."  
"Baby."  
"Dance with me,” Prompto whined. “Dance with me and I’ll walk myself home.”  
“Nope, it’s okay, I’ll carry you,” Noctis smirked, easily lifting Prompto up into a princess carry as he walked towards the door. Prompto pouted, blowing a tuft of hair out of his eyes.  
"Asshole."  
"Yeah, how's yours doing?"  
"Full,” Prompto said, smiling.  
"With me?"  
"Only you. Always.” Prompto kissed Noctis’s cheek, stroking his face before nestling into Noctis’s neck and draping his arms around his prince’s shoulders.  
 They snuck out the back way, and no one trailed them. Thankfully. Even if no one knew who Noctis was, there was always the risk of getting mugged. It was a ways of a walk back to the car, again a measure of stealth and speed.  
“Alright big boy, you can walk now." he said after about ten minutes, letting go of Prompto so that he slid off and fell on the dirt.  
“Noct!” Prompto whined as he brushed himself off, crawling to his feet and grimacing as he tailed Noctis. “Come on, hold my hand at least.”  
"No. That's even gayer than dancing."  
"Yeah, well no one's here to notice."  
Silence.  
"Come on. Please?"  
"Fine." Noctis sighed, roughly grabbing at Prompto's hand. Neither of them said anything after that, and they were quiet for most of the way back, too, when Prompto was the first to slide out of their mutual grip and start up the car on the way home.  
"It kind of was a date, wasn't it?" Noctis asked eventually, once they saw the lights of home come into sight.  
"Yeah. It kinda was." Prompto leaned over to give him one last kiss before they went back to being their usual selves, coming into the motel room quietly and going to the musty bed they were sharing. They quietly discarded their clothes on the floor, sleeping in underwear as was standard for them (although Prompto didn’t have any to speak of at the moment. He’d deal with that problem in the morning.) Gladio was snoring loudly, and Ignis also seemed to be unaware of their late arrival.  
"Hey,” Prompto whispered once they had settled in. The cool sheets felt welcome around him, even if they were a little less than clean.  
"Hey." Noctis said as he rolled over, opening his arms up to accommodate his little spoon.  
"M'tired."  
"Me too. Hey."  
"What?"  
"Let's go back again sometime.”  
“Heh, you into public stuff now? Wanna do it again like that?”  
"Nah. I wanna dance with you."  
Prompto wriggled backwards into Noctis as a sign of approval, and kissed the hands holding him before they both ceased to move and tipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The next morning, Prompto pleaded with Ignis to sew up his pants. Ignis wasn’t very happy, but at least accepted Prompto’s excuse of “sitting down the wrong way.”


End file.
